


Dating?

by ThisIsAnna47



Series: 28 days of fanfic [18]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Briefly talking about feelings, F/F, Getting Together, Sister chats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: Kara and Lena finally admit that they have feelings for each other.





	Dating?

It had been a couple of days since Alex found out about her arrangement with Lena. This was the first time that it had just been to two of them. It had given Alex a chance to think about it. She realised just how happy Kara had been recently and she guessed it had a lot to do with Lena.

“So you and Lena huh?” 

“Yeah,”

“Does she make you happy?”

“Incredibly so. She makes me feel wanted and loved. I feel needed. I can be vulnerable with her and she makes me feel safe and she reassures me,”

“And the sex?”

“It’s better than I thought sex could be. It’s amazing. You know? Like she just knows what I need. Nobody has even been able to make me cum like she does,”

“I didn’t need to know that least detail Kara,”

“You asked,”

“Touché. But I never would have guessed that you call her daddy I mean I never would have known,”

“I didn’t mean to call her that at first it sort of slipped out and it became a thing,”

“So are you dating?”

“No, well, I don’t think we are,”

“But you still have feelings for her,”

“How could I not Alex. Have you met Lena? She’s the best,”

“Talk to her about it,”

“I will,” Kara phone rang interrupting their conversation. It was Lena. “I’ve got to take this,”

“Not a problem I need to get going anyways tell her tonight,”

“Bye,” Alex grabbed all of her stuff and left as Kara answered the phone. “Hey!”

“Kara do you have plans for the rest of the night?”

“Nope I’m all yours. Do you want to come over?”

“Yeah I’ll be there soon. I can bring something to eat as well if you want?”

“That’d be great. See you soon,”

“I look forward to it,” Kara hung up and she made her way to her room to get changed before Lena arrived. Since they’d started their arrangement Kara had purchased more lingerie. She liked to dress up for Lena especially on occasions such as this. She decided upon a white lace bodysuit that made her boobs look incredible and flattered the contour of her body. She put on a pair of denim shorts over the top while she waited for Lena.

About half an hour later Lena walked into Kara’s apartment Chinese takeout in one hand and her purse in the other. She left her purse by the door and put the takeout on the counter in the kitchen before going over to Kara. She wrapped her arms around the taller woman. On instinct Kara’s circled Lena’s waist. Lena’s head was buried in Kara’s neck as she took deep breath enjoying how Kara smelt.

“Long day?”

“Yeah. I just really needed to see you,”

“I can put on a movie and we can cuddle if you want?”

“Sounds perfect baby girl,” Kara put on a movie while Lena grabbed the takeout. They both sat on the couch where Kara cuddled into Lena enjoying how warm Lena felt. 

It had been a long day. Her inverters were being assholes. Meetings were running over time. She didn’t have anytime to catch a break. No matter what front she put up Lena was fragile and days like these had a tendency to break her. Before she met Kara that meant that she would get drunk and fall asleep on the couch. Whilst now she may fall asleep on the couch it’s with someone she loves.

Lena was in love with Kara. That was the main reason why she agree to help all those moths ago and why she continued to have this arrangement with Kara. Sometimes even that took a toll on Lena’s well-being. She had been denying these feels for so long that she was sure they could bubble up and spill over at any moment, especially in moments like these. When the woman she loved was cuddled into her side like her life depended on it.

“Hey Kara,”

“What’s up?”

“I’m in love with you,” Kara pulled away from Lena’s side before she straddled Lena. She kissed Lena deeply. She tasted like home. Kara pulled away slightly leaning her forehead against Lena’s.

“I’m in love with you too. I have been for the longest time,” Lena closed the distance between them. She flipped Kara so that her back was on the couch. Lena hovered over Kara where she dropped soft kisses across Kara’s exposed skin. “Wait what does this mean for us?”

“We were practically dating before so nothing really changes except now I call you my girlfriend,” said Lena looking up from where she was kissing Kara’s chest.

“Cool,” Lena got up off of the couch.

“Bedroom now,”

“Of course daddy,”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write a smut scene for this tbh I might add another chapter that’s smut but we’ll see.
> 
> Anyways stay cool kids


End file.
